Jordan and Suzanne apr 2010 notes
much of this is still true, 2012 changes noted in brackets Suzanne Grew up in Christian home, two older brothers, two younger brothers twins and one younger sister who is one year younger than the twins. She is 19, her two older brothers are 25 and 23. The twins are 5 years younger than her, so they are now 14, and her sister is 13. The youngest girl is not religious and is already having teenager troubles, Suzanne was always considered the good one of all the kids. Her older brothers were very athletic. The oldest brother is married and has two children, a boy and a girl. His name is George. He has a good job with regular hours doing something not very interesting. The second brother is Sam, and he is still in college, he is going to law school. the twins are attention seeking troublemakers, more or less. The thirteen year old girl is cute, spoiled and independent. She wants everything her own way, and is not very interested in her parent’s religion. She likes fashion and Fancy cars and wants to date older boys. The father has worked hard all his life, came from a very poor family, has worked his way up in the company he works for, is not very good at communicating, but he has a good heart. The mother has stayed home and taken care of her own kids and done home daycare and sewing to help support the family. She is a bit of a gossip and rather judgmental. has helped her mother with Childcare all her life, so she loves children, this is why she is getting a teaching degree. But she is not really in any hurry to get married and have her own kids. but she assumes without questioning that she will get married and have her own kids and raise them in the same faith she grew up in. Grandma Leavenson is her mother’s mother, and those grandparents have lived in the same home all their lives, basically, it is the home Grandma Leavenson grew up in. Suzanne’s mother does some gardening, but it is all very practical gardening, mostly food. Grandma does more fun creative gardening They have family prayer and scripture study but in a fairly routine way. Father always leads, and he reads the Bible to his family. They attend church together every Sunday. Suzanne has blond hair and blue eyes and is beautiful in a very generic, traditional sort of way. She has always been rather serious and studious, but friendly and open. She is very polite, concerned about the feelings of others and the impression she makes on others, not trying to impress but just trying to do what is right to be pleasing and righteous and basically, a good Christian woman. She dated a boy from the local church for several years, but broke up with him when she decided to go away to college rather than to get married right away. During the last half of her freshman year of college, she dated a boy she met at a university Bible study, and then quickly broke up with him when he started pressuring her to have sex. She has decided not to date anyone while she is in college, unless she meets someone and makes friends with him first and knows they have the same values and goals. She has several girls from her local church whom she socializes with, studies with, and she lives in the dorms, and is known to be friendly and a good listener for the other people who lives in her dorms, they laugh about her moral values, but she does not mind, and most of them treat her with reasonable respect. there are a few who actively try to get her involved with boys girls who are not Christians. One of these was her room mate Shelly Carver, but by the end of the semester, after the bad experience she had with the boy from Bible study, Shelly becomes more supportive of her, though Shelly still has her own beliefs she comes to understand Suzannes, and they decide to move in to an apartment together for the summer. so, Shelly, who spends many of her weekends out drinking, and often spends the night at her boyfreind’s house, is her roommate. Shelly is sort of goth/punk/dresses like a rockstar/whatever…loves tattoos and peircings, tries to get Suzanne to get one. nobody knows what color her hair would be if it were not some different odd, bright color every month or so. She sews most of her own clothes, and Suzanne sews also so this is something they do together, and they respect eachother’s values. So when Shelly meets Jordan, she will be concerned for her "Suzy Q", as she calls her, because she knows Lynzee and Lynzee has a reputation around town among the people she hangs out with…the artistic types…Lynzee is bisexual and not at all reluctant to have some fun with the college girls. I’m not sure if Shelly will warn Suz, she might drop hints, which Suzanne will not understand until she is actually sharing a room in a hotel with Lynzee. I’m also not sure how much Jordan knows about his Mom’s social life. Lynzee considers herself to be faithful to her husband, because her relationships with girls are something totally different than what she has with her husband. Richard Smith understands this, and doesn’t agree with it but he knows he can’t argue because if he does, she will leave him. He’s very unhappy but he is still very much in love with her. And he loves his son, but he is disappointed that his son turned out so strange. He will like Suzanne very much. he will probably try to warn her about Lynzee, and try to convince her to share a room with Jordan because He thinks she will be safer with Jordan than with Lynzee. Jordan has never had a girlfriend, his dad worries he might be gay, but they don’t talk about it. So Shelly will think Jordan is sort of creepy, but in another way she will think it is good that Suzanne is willing to have a new boy friend After Jeremiah, and she will perhaps threaten to beat up Jordan if he does anything to hurt Suzanne. Suzanne will bring him to the apartment, holding his hand, and then she will tell Shelly they are just friends and Shelly will laugh a lot and not believe her, but go along with it…like, sure he’s just a friend, Suzy Q that’s why you couldn’t let go of his hand the whole time he was here and he couldn’t stop staring at you. and you’re talking about running off to Mexico together. Shelly will also think that an anthropology professor is a good catch, and he’s sorta cute, anyhow, even though he’s creepy. Jordan is a spoiled brat basically, he still lives at home, mom has a lot of money plus he earns money and has few expenses, gets royalties form his best-selling book, even though part of it goes to the university. He’s maybe dated a few girls—some he met at school, some his mom brought home and tried to interest him in-- but he does not enjoy dating. He might have even had sex with them, because his mom encouraged him to…or he might have refused to have sex with them out of defiance.story line, he's Catholic and would not consider sex before marriage He hasn’t tried dating since he started on his Phd. so he has not dated at all for the past 5 years or so. He’s not at all submissive, he feels he has to be in control of every interaction. Him and Lynzee are very close, but they are also in serious conflict all the time. He has temper tantrums when he does not get his way. So does she. His parents will cater to him when he has temper tantrums, and Suzanne will be horrified at this and insist they all stop it. Shelly and Matthias might end up together in the end. Their relationship might be a lot like Richard and Lynzee, though. on the trip, when she is traveling with his family, she will agree to stay in the same room alone with him because that forces his parents to stay in a room alone together, and she and he agree to just be friends. But she is always tempted, and so is he and they both know they are more than just friends even though they keep insisting it is like that. Mathias will travel with them for awhile, and she will date Matthias, and then Lynzee will be angry at her because Jordy is sad she is with someone else even though he won’t admit it and Mathias also whom loves Jordy as his mentor, will decide that as much as he is attracted to Suzanne, he doesn’t want to take her away from him, either. did not carry over into the 2012 version Susanne’s parents will hate him at first. Dad will try to have a talk with him. Jordy will give all the wrong answers by trying to give all the right answers and be very discouraged and confused, because he is judging the father not as an individual but as a type, and not realizing how much the father is really concerned for his daughter, not for himself or his reputation or religion or anything. He will threaten Jordy in a way similar to the way Shelly threatens him. actually is a better plan then the 2012 version I will probably go back to that Grandma Leavenson, who is very perceptive, will absolutely love him, and will instead advise Suzanne to be gentle with him and treat him with respect even if at times he does not seem to merit respect. But Jordan she will reassure, that he is a good man, and should listen to his heart and not make a rational judgement when it comes to love, and not listen to any of the friends or relatives. Category:Characters Category:Notes Category:Jordan Category:Suzanne Category:Matthias Category:Lynzee's Fountain